V REVOLUTION
by kuryu-gunruku
Summary: Yamaha Corporation has wanted to get into the idol business so the have deiced to make group called vocaloid they have found there stars and now they are on there quest to be the most popular group they will have to deal with drama MIKUXKATIO RINXLEN  Etc


_DISCLAMER : I DO NOT OWN THE MUSIC REFRENCE I USE ON THIS NORE DO I OWN THE CHARACTER'S OR PRODUCTION USED IN THIS GREAT STORY_

* * *

><p><strong>THE V REVOLUTION<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CH 1<strong>

* * *

><p>A man comes out in Tokyo busy district and puts out a sign saying hello future idol the<p>

Yamaha Corporation is looking to make a group of idols to be called vocaloid if you wish to try out please visit the Yamaha Corporation building to try out and good luck to the future idols

there was a huge turn out there were two twins who were wearing two hoodie's that pointed at each other saying I am with the dummy who were arguing who will go first " no Rin I should go first I am way better than you anyway" he stick he's tongue out " no Len I should go first haven't you herd of ladies first " she pulled her eye lid down and stick her tongue out.

next in line was a girl with pink hair fixing her hair and wearing a pink and black tank top that said rock on! With a skirt that had pink and black stars on it plus she trying on new neck lance " I hope I look alright after all I am Luka the heart breaker " she giggled.

Next in the line was girl with blue hair she wore a blue tie on her neck with a long sleeve shirt with a lightly black heart on the left side of it and she worn a black skirt with dark blue trimming " I can't wait to show ever one what I can do and be admired by thousands maybe millions of people they will all yell miku miku miku yay I can't wait "

next in line was a boy on the rough side he had dark blue short hair he worn a blue scarf around his neck and had a black tank top on with blue trimming he also worn a black fingerless gloves on his hands and had a chain rapped around his right arm he also worn baggy dark blue jeans " I will show every one that the prince of the blue can not be stopped by anyone I get whatever I want I plan to keep it that way every one shall listen to the pretty cocky bad boy Katio"

next in line stood a man with long purple hair wearing a hoodie with an anime samurai on it and he was wearing tight dark purple jeans " I hope they pick me that would be awesome I could be an idol and have every one starring at me or my name is not Kamui "

Yamaha Corporation final opened the orders and over a hundred people had tried out none that really wowed the company then a one of the twins came on stage he had spiky blond hair and looked to be the age 13 ( I know they are 14 before his fan girls yell at me about but I am going not be famous for at least a year ) the Yamaha Corporation began to ask me question's " what is your name and how old are you " Len kept a straight face and grabbed the mic on the mic stand " I am Kagamine Len and I am 13 " Len then handed them his instrumental to the song he is about to play ( p.s to get the fell you should try playing the song while reading this so every time I put this * you should play the song there playing for example * shino katio – prince of the blue * you should play that song ) the song begins to play * Kagamine Len – Overcome *

as he performs the song the yamaha corporation can't believe there ears that it was so good from a rookie Rin smiled and cheered on her brother " come on Len you can do it !" Luka began to look in amazement " wow he is pretty good for his age " miku was dancing to his song " I hope he joins so we can do a song together " Katio looks at the kid and thinks that he has saw him else were Kamui dance's to the song this " this kid is very good " the company thinks he is a very good singer and he is a almost perfect fit for the group * song ends *.

they tell him he has been put on the list to be on vocoloid Len smiles and jumps in the air "awesome I win I am in I will show every one I am the best " he sit on a chair and waits to see his sister perform.

They say next and Rin walks up and grabs the mic " Hi " they tell her to tell her name and her age she smiles " my name is Kagamine Rin and I am age 13 " they say very well and she hands them a her instrumental * Kagamine Rin – Dreaming leaf* she begans to perform with a lot of energy the company is wowed with her skills as well.

Len smiles at his sister " come on Rin don't fall behind " Luka rocks back in forth to the song " I love this song it really hits the heart " miku jumps up in down rocking out " this song is so good it just makes me wanna rock out " Katio crosses his arm's and acts like he doesn't care but thinks this song is really good" Kamui cheers " show them what you can do little kid " * song ends *.

Rin is sweating and tired " so h hhoow did I do " they look at her and smile you did as well as your brother and now you are in vocoloid as well rin smiled and jumped up and down " yay " she ran and sat next to Len the company then said next.

Miku walked on the stage and smiled "hi every one I am miku" the company loved her passion and happiness when she talked and walked tell us your name and your age miku smiled " I am hatsune miku and I am age 15 " she walked and handed the company her instrumental to her song * Hatsune Miku – Melt p.s. I love that song * she began to sing with so much energy and passion and happness the company was all standing up dancing to the song and thinking they found there leader to the vocoloid Len was blow away by how skilled she was and how much she loved it " wow she really loves this whole idol thing" Rin smiled " she is very good I think we can beat her if we try harder we can make it are revolution

Luka thought she could be this girls best friend " rock on miku you are awesome" Katio was star gazed by this women he was even blushing he never blush's " wow she is perfect I need to have her " Kamui thought wow she must pratice a lot " you are really good " he yelled .song ends p.s booooo replay lol * they stood up miku we have deiced that you will be the leader of vocoloid miku smiled and was so happy that tears began to fall from her beautiful blue eyes " I am so happy thank you so much every one I love you all " she ran over to her seat they then said next and a girl with long pink hair came up her beauty shocked a lot of the male company people tell us what your name is and your age " she smiled and grabbed the mic my name is "Megurine Luka and I am 19 " she then walked over and put in her instrumental * Meagurine Luka – Double Lariat * she performed the song while rocking out jumping up and down swaying her hair in there air showing her wild side The company loved her voice and her dancing Len danced in the chair " I love the energy of this song "

Rin looked at her in jealousy " she is very pretty and happy " she looks at len and thinks I won't let her have him miku was rocking back in forth in her seat and with her eyes closed and kicking her feet " I really love this song already " katio looks at her and sucks his air " she's not so great" kumui smile's and waves at her * song ends * they all clap except for katio who stayed quite with his arm's crossed the company looked at her and told her she is end and Luka smiles and sits next to miku then they say who's next

Katio takes his time walking up with his hands in his pockets you could hear the chain raddled on his arm so what is your name and wat is your age he looks at them scary first then a evil smirk appears on his face " I am Shion Katio or better know as the prince of the blue and I don't think you derisive to know my age but if I got to then its 16 you dum asses " the company began to think this kid is starting to piss me off katio throws his cd with his instrumental at the lead producer " hurry up and put it in already " the lead producer slammed the disc into the cd player * Shion Katio – Oyasumi* he suddly looked very peaceful when he bagan to sing like he had came I whole different person he slowly danced to the song as he sung it with such grace the producer's could not believe there ears that he was actual good and he seemed to be much peacefuller when he sings

Len looked at katio and thought to him self I swear I have met this guy before Rin looks at him and thinks he is kinda cute and she hums to his song miku smiled and was cheering him on " I hope you get in you are very good " Luka looks at him and thinks that he is very much like a prince Kumui began to dance with grace as well * song ends * the lead producer's stand and think well we really don't like you but we can not take a chance of losing your talent in this so your now in vocoloid Katio smirks " not to much of a surprise there " he walks over and sits in the set " lets get this over with already " the producer's look at the final guy and said your turn Kumui ran on stage and grabbed the mic " hey I am Gakupo Kamui and I am 18 and going" he then puts in his cd instrumental *Gakupo Kamui – Dancing Samurai* he sings it with great energy and shows that he is having producer's can dance to the song

Len thinks of his as a weirdo " man he gives me the creeps " Rin smiles and dance's to his song " this song is great!" Miku smile's and dance's to it as well " go go go samurai " Katio just looks annoyed " when will he shut up " Luka thinks he looks kinda cute " come on you can do it " * song ends * they tell all of them to get on stage

Len gets up with his twin sister Rin and they walk holding hands to the stage miku skips onto the stage Katio puts his hands in his pockets and walks slowly to the stage Luka walks up to the stage sexy

the producer's look at all of them " look around this will be the people who will be like your family every one you are looking at what we hope to be the most popular idol group ever maid

VOCOLOID LETS TAKE THIS WORLD WITH YOUR V REVOLUTION

* * *

><p><strong>okay this is my frist time typeing about vocoloid I love it but never got to type it but I hope you all grow to like this and review and give me hints how to make this better thank you and god bless you ! :P<strong>


End file.
